


Ella. Amada Falsa.

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Ella es y no es.La mujer más amada.Ella es y no es.La que atrapa con argucias.Ella es y no es.La que entrega su cuerpo cuando quiere.Ella es y no es.La que cae en sus propias trampas.





	Ella. Amada Falsa.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann_Gokudera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/gifts).



> Este es mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma. Espero que les guste y es un regalo para Thunder & Mischief -Thorki- por su aniversario.

Ella es hermosa. Esculpida en el cuerpo de una Diosa, dotada con la fuerza de una guerrera, justa y fiera al mismo tiempo. Ella es la mujer que posee el corazón del Dios del Trueno.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo es.

Ella es una mentira. Una embustera llena de trucos, una traidora en la espera de la oportunidad para atacar, una orquestadora de tragedias con beneficios para ella misma. Ella es un disfraz perfecto.

Ella es y no es, la mujer que Thor más ama.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Camina por los pasillos del nuevo palacio que, desgraciadamente, terminó alzándose en el planeta más repugnante según su criterio, por decisión de Thor.

Oh Thor, es un "Rey" de corazón débil y noble cuyo pensamiento se basa en lo más fácil. Sí, en Midgard tiene el respaldo de sus "amigos" Vengadores y, el amor de los midgardianos es tan grande como para aceptar que una raza más fuerte y dominante, se establezca en sus dominios. No, no es así de simple, pero Thor no lo ve, nunca lo verá.

Thor, el magnífico Dios del Trueno, el orgullo de Odín, su "hermano". Con todas sus cualidades aún sigue cometiendo errores y, continúa siendo ciego a pesar de que él camina frente suyo con el cuerpo de ella, su amada esposa.

*  
*  
*

Loki tiene un plan para todo, hasta su muerte la planea, hasta la cantidad de pena y sufrimiento a infligir está calculado. Sí, a veces sus planes se "desvían" un poco, pero esta vez, esta vez todo lo tiene fuertemente arraigado en sus manos. Nada podría salirle mal.

Se ha hecho del cuerpo de Sif, la hermosa esposa de Thor y, a ella, la ha dejado pudriéndose en el cuerpo de una anciana. La muy desgraciada se sigue aferrando a la vida, se niega a morir pero, a Loki no le importa; las fuerzas se le acabarán y él podrá reclamar ese cuerpo como suyo. Aunque no lo necesita más que para un propósito y ya lo ha conseguido.

El cuerpo femenino sólo es parte de la fachada. Ha cambiado por completo, asegura. Ya no es el mismo traidor, ahora hay bondad en "ella". Prueba de ello es el cambio abrupto que ha sufrido en su "resurrección". No sólo se le otorgó un nuevo cuerpo si no también, una oportunidad para enderezar su camino. Pero eso, eso definitivamente no está en sus planes.

No hay más que un retorcido e iracundo plan de venganza en su mente. Porque traerá a la casa de Odín una vez más la muerte y, esta vez no fallará.

El Dios del Engaño tiene todo a su favor. Oh, ya ni siquiera debería usar ese nombramiento, si lo piensa con calma, la Diosa del Engaño suena mil veces mejor. 

Diosa del Engaño, Diosa de las Travesuras, Diosa del Caos, Diosa de las Mentiras. Reina de Asgard... si es que Nuevo Asgard sobrevive a su ira.

*  
*  
*

Loki se ha hecho con el mejor disfraz. Hermosa, no lo puede negar pues un tiempo deseo la atención de la Diosa Asgardiana. Y ahora él atraerá la atención de todos con ese cuerpo. 

O son muy estúpidos o todos están ciegos como Thor.

Nadie puede reconocer quién es en realidad, a quién pertenece ese cuerpo. Loki ríe en sus aposentos deleitándose con la ingenuidad de todos los que le rodean, con el hidromiel de los dioses en un cuerno dorado. Llenándose la boca de dulce gloria.

El primer paso es fácil. Convencer de que ha cambiado y lo ha logrado. Una mirada noble, una sonrisa dulce; el contoneo de sus caderas en esa ropa verde y entallada que se cubre con anillos de oro y cinturones de cuero oscuro, han hecho perder a muchos en el delirio de poseerla. Balder es de los primeros en caer en su red.

Balder, el hermano de Thor, el Dios de Luz, el legítimo Rey de Asgard está a centímetros de arrodillarse para ella. 

—Thor lo sabe— susurra ella en el oído del más noble de los Dioses Asgardianos.— Tu eres Hijo de Odín y Frigga, tú eres quien debería estar sentado en el trono.— ambos miran los enormes campos de siembra bajo Nuevo Asgard, él tiene apoyadas ambas manos en el bajo borde de piedra de la muralla.— Y nunca te lo dijo. Tú eres el Rey, Balder, hermano— y Loki tiene que seguir refiriéndose a ellos como familia para que su obra se sostenga.

Y lo tiene. Balder ya está dudando de Thor, ya está planteándose la idea de verse como Rey. Ya está en las manos de Loki y, si Loki quiere, lo llevaría a su cama y lo atraparía con más que palabras; con encantos y seducción, con lo prohibido que es el cuerpo de Sif para otro hombre. 

Ahí nace otra idea. Una más perversa y, por mucho, atractiva. ¿Qué tan difícil sería meter a los dos hijos de Odín a su cama? Después de todo, no son hermanos. Después de todo, no es su cuerpo. Después de todo, tiene como objetivo disfrutar y hacer sufrir. Y ver sangre correr bajo sus pies.

*  
*  
*

No necesita mucho. Balder se deja seducir por sus palabras fácilmente. Balder ya es el Rey de Nuevo Asgard mientras Thor se encarga de la inmunda Midgard. 

—Loki, no — dice Balder tras un gruñido cuando Loki se sienta en su regazo mientras él está en el trono gobernando. Solo ellos dos en ese lugar tan amplío y solitario.  
—No somos hermanos— susurra Loki en el oído del Dios bondadoso e ingenuo, juguetea con un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja de Balder y sonríe cerca de su mejilla.— Nada nos une más que la noble causa de ver brillar Asgard otra vez.  
—Para mí sigues siendo mi hermana— repite Balder el punto que ya lleva varios minutos remarcando y, aún así, no aleja a Loki y a sus encantos.— Me has ayudado tanto con tu consejo y sabiduría y estoy agradecido pero jamás te faltaría al respeto con bajezas.  
—Me faltas con tu rechazo— Loki emite una especie de puchero, se inclina y roza "inocentemente" sus senos contra el pecho de Balder. Su escote es tan pronunciado que se roba la mirada de hasta el hombre más fiel sobre la tierra y Balder no es inmune.— Quiero una nueva vida y un compañero a mi lado— arremolina suavemente sus caderas sobre el muslo de su presa y acomoda su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.— No veo a nadie mejor que tú para eso. Te necesito a mi lado.

Loki sabe que un aliento cálido atrae a cualquiera, pero la suavidad de sus palabras y lo gélido de su resoplar eriza más la piel. Congela a cualquiera. 

Balder. Oh Balder, tan fácil que es; ya lo toma gentilmente de la mano, entrelaza sus dedos y lo arrastra hasta su habitación. 

La puerta se cierra tras el Rey y Loki lo lleva hasta su cama con una mirada esmeralda resplandeciente y sus manos despojándose lentamente de sus ropas, de la capa de piel que cae de sus hombros y se asienta en el suelo en cámara lenta para los ojos dilatados del Dios que, siguen atentamente todo movimiento; cada anillo dorado cayendo, cada cinturón invitando a lo incorrecto y ese escote exponiendo la debilidad de cualquier hombre.

El cuerpo de Loki es de Balder, su tersa piel es suya para marcar, sus piernas delgadas y largas son suyas para abrir, su cintura delgada y caderas amplias son suyas para manipular; su cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado es suyo para acariciar. 

Loki es suya. Piensa Balder. Sus suaves gemidos mientras se entierra entre sus piernas, le pertenecen. Es dueño de cada estremecimiento que genera cada vez que besa sus senos y cuello. Las uñas de Loki calvándose en su espalda marcan todo el deseo que Balder puede darle y, él lo ha generado.

Que ingenuo es. Ríe Loki mientras es arrastrado a un orgasmo en ese cuerpo. Ríe entre gemidos porque Loki no es de nadie más que de él mismo.

*  
*  
*

—¿Qué te perturba hermano mío?— pregunta Loki mientras coloca una mano gentilmente sobre una de Thor.— Has vuelto de tu misión y pareces abatido— ambos están sentados en un sofá cubierto de pieles de una antesala del palacio, han dejando pasar los restos de la celebración por el regreso del Dios del Trueno.  
—¿Qué ha pasado con Balder? — la voz de Thor es más seria y seca de lo que Loki espera pero es perfecto. Muestra la vulnerabilidad que esperaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Loki, se que lo sabes. Todo lo que ha hecho, todas las libertades que ha permitido, todo el despilfarro que ha cometido sin mencionar el rompimiento de tratados con Midgard.  
—Oh, lo sé y no quería ocultarte nada— Loki aflige su voz y baja la mirada con pena.— Lo siento, Balder ya no es el mismo, ya no me escucha— miente porque Balder sólo escucha a Loki.— Intenté detenerlo pero es imposible. No quería amargar tu regreso con preocupaciones.

—No hermana, no te sientas mal. Es mi culpa haber dejado todo en tus manos— Thor aún desconfía de Loki pero no puede negar ese gran amor que aún tiene por su hermano... hermana. Lo que sea que sea Loki de él.— Volveré a asumir el cargo sobre Asgard.  
—Es lo mejor — susurra Loki y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Thor mientras ven como el fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos chisporrotea.  
—He escuchado que has hecho cosas buenas por Asgard, hermana.

—No me digas así.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Hermana— suspira Loki y se pega más a Thor.  
—Entonces... ¿Hermano?— Thor duda. Hay algo extraño ocultándose en los suspiros de Loki.

—No... tampoco.  
—No te entiendo, herman...  
—No somos nada— interrumpe Loki apoyando dos dedos sobre los labios de Thor y posando sus ojos esmeraldas en los turquesas del Dios del Trueno.— Sabes, como mujer hay más... sentimientos— comienza a tejer su nueva trampa.— Hay un vacío y una necesidad. Hay algo que creo, siempre me ha atraído a ti.  
—Loki... — Thor atrapa su muñeca y aleja su mano de su rostro mientras mira con la frente arrugada a la mujer que le devuelve un gesto de soledad y se calla, no sabe que decir ante el descubrimiento.

—Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez termino en el mismo lugar. Frente a ti. Thor, creo que este cuerpo se me otorgó por una sola razón— Loki se libera del agarre de Thor porque ni siquiera está poniendo presión y desliza sus dedos por el pecho de Thor, suavemente sube por su cuello hasta rozar su barba.  
—Estás loca — declara Thor alejando la mano de Loki y gruñendo porque no es tan imbécil como la Diosa del Engaño cree y, puede ver qué hay una artimaña.  
—No, no lo estoy.

No está dispuesta a perder. Porque Loki es todo pero jamás deja que le ganen cuando apenas comienza su juego. Su voz tan dulce manda una orden y, antes de que Thor se levante y la deje, se desliza sobre sus piernas y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él; presiona su entrepierna contra Thor y atrapa sus manos con fuerza, porque puede ser mujer pero no es débil y sabe que el Dios del Trueno no la golpearía a menos que le diera un motivo.

—Mírame Thor, no soy tu hermano o hermana. Nunca lo fuimos — clava su mirada en Thor.— Mírame por una vez en tu vida como más que un familiar, más que un amigo o enemigo, más que como un gigante de hielo— sus piernas aprietan los muslos de Thor levemente y baja un poco más para sentir el roce molesto de la ropa entre sus piernas, pero sabe que es suficiente para despertar lujuria en alguien que se ha estado conteniendo desde hace tiempo.— Mírame como mujer, porque es lo que soy ahora.

—Loki...— intenta una vez más Thor pero hay algo desconcertante en el movimiento de caderas de Loki que lo hace llevar sus manos a su cintura, y Loki se lo permite.  
—Yo se que eres fiel a tu mujer pero, Thor, ella no volverá — dedos delgados acarician su mejilla y llegan al cabello dorado para perderse tras de él.— Tal vez sea la razón de mi existencia. Ahora lo entiendo Thor— susurra y acerca su rostro al Dios atormentado, sus labios se posan peligrosamente sobre los de Thor,— Siempre debí estar a tu lado, pelear a tu lado, viajar a tu lado y, ahora, dormir a tu lado.

Es fácil detonar a un hombre que está desesperado y abatido, es fácil cuando se está en un cuerpo que conoce y al mismo tiempo, no reconoce. Loki lo sabe y ahora tiene a un hijo más de Odín atrapado.

—Sí... — gime cuando los feroces labios de Thor se apoderan de los suyos, cuando su lengua invade su boca y sus manos se aprietan en su cintura reclamando el cuerpo que es suyo.— Sí...— Loki delira porque su primer encuentro como mujer con Balder, no fue tan satisfactorio y Thor tiene un toque atrevido y urgente que estremece más que las manos dudosas del Dios bondadoso. 

Loki no tiene que esforzarse mucho, porque las manos y labios de Thor reconocen la piel que ahora le pertenece. Nornas, que fácil fue. No tiene ni que desvestirse porque Thor saca sus prendas en arrebatos fuertes, rasgando y rompiendo todo a su paso. A cambio, otorga alivio pasando sus manos por él peto de Thor para desvanecerlo con magia, pasando sus dedos por la cota metálica para sacarla por la cabeza de Thor, obligándolo a alzar los brazos y a gruñir cuando sus manos pierden por segundos el contacto con su cuerpo.

—Loki— Thor gruñe y Loki se estremece ante lo salvaje que suena la voz.— Estas loca.  
—Puede que sí— sisea Loki bajando sus manos por el torso desnudo del Dios, llegando al borde de su pantalón y pasando sus dedos por los cordones para desatarlo.—Puede que sí mi Rey. 

Hay algo preocupante en las palabras de Loki, Thor lo sabe pero ya no es capaz de hilar ideas cuando Loki está arrodillado entre sus piernas, despertando con caricias su miembro, llevándolo a un punto sin retorno con sus labios besando su cabeza y su lengua recorriendo su extensión. Thor está abrumado, porque su cuerpo reaccionó mucho más rápido de lo que imaginó. Debe verse estúpido por estar tan necesitado de atención.

—Loki— gruñe una vez más porque al parecer, es incapaz de hacer otra cosa. 

La mente de Thor se divide y pierde fácilmente. Porque hay algo de culpa y tristeza, pero todo es muy leve cuando mira a Loki entre sus piernas engullendo su miembro tan placenteramente; la vista es extremadamente excitante y lleva sus manos al cabello negro y suave para obligar a Loki a tomar más, de alguna forma lo sabe, sabe que la boca de la mujer puede tomar todo de él. 

Thor siente una punzada en el pecho. ¿Y si Loki tiene razón? ¿Y si él está ahí porque Sif no va a volver? ¿Qué de malo tendría cambiar el amor que le tenía como hermano para dárselo como amante? Y Thor decide en ese momento que sí, que Loki está ahí para sustituir. Loki está ahí, Loki está ahí, Loki está ahí. Y ahí la va a mantener.

Se olvida de todo. De sus votos y devoción, de sus promesas y su cariño. Porque ahora va a jurarle a alguien más. 

La culpa se resbala tan fácilmente cuando tienes a alguien tan devota a tus pies. Cuando sus movimientos son familiares y reconfortantes. 

Las manos de Thor se aprietan en la cabeza de Loki y lo guía una y otra vez entre sus piernas, haciendo que su nariz golpee su pelvis y el vello roce sus mejillas. La obliga a ir más rápido y él mismo acompaña cada movimiento con embestidas, hasta que su cuerpo sucumbe y llena la boca de Loki con su semen; no le permite retirarse y Loki hace un esfuerzo por respirar y tragar al mismo tiempo, mientras el miembro de Thor golpea su garganta y tiembla con espasmos sobre su lengua. 

—Oh Loki...— jadea aliviado y liberando a Loki ; acariciando su mejilla, su dedo índice se desliza por los labios de la Diosa que le regala una sonrisa y, Thor limpia el filo blanquecino que se filtró por su comisura derecha.

—Thor... — susurra Loki porque ha aprendido que un susurro puede encender fuego o, en el caso de Thor, crear un relámpago.— Mi Thor, mi dulce Thor. Te estuve esperando. 

Como una serpiente, Loki sube seductoramente haciendo que su piel roce cada parte de Thor; es bueno que ya no tenga prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo y, también es bueno haberse excitado tanto con los gruñidos del Dios del Trueno porque ya no necesita de juegos para humedecer y entregarse a él. Es extraño. Thor resulta ser mucho más placentero que Balder.

La mirada de Thor es impaciente, sus manos van a la cadera de Loki y la apresura en cada uno de sus movimientos; la Diosa traviesa sólo ríe. Ríe como rio con Balder porque ambos son tan diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, tan similares. 

Las manos de Loki viajan por el pecho de Thor, se inclina sobre él y llena de besos su cuello, sube hasta su boca y le arrebata un jadeó con un beso cuando su lengua desplaza sobre la de Thor el último rastro de semen que quedó atrapado en su boca. 

Porque Loki va a hacer que pruebe a qué sabe su placer derramado.

—Llévame Thor — exige Loki enterrando sus dedos en el cabello largo y dorado de Thor.— Llévame como nadie lo ha hecho.

Thor gruñe ante la insinuación de que alguien más ya tuvo lo que va a reclamar como suyo. Asalta el cuello de Loki con besos y mordidas, su mano derecha sube impaciente por su abdomen  y se apodera de un seno para apretarlo. Encaja perfectamente en su mano y Thor no puede evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo de una piel que "jamás" ha probado. 

—Nornas... Thor— gime Loki cuando los labios de Thor se apoderan de su pezon, sus dientes muerden levemente y sus labios succionan mientras su lengua rodea una, dos, tres veces hasta hacer que la espalda de Loki se arquee y mueva las caderas para crear más tensión de la que necesitan.— Thor.

Loki no sabe en qué momento se perdió en el placer. Y quiere más. Mucho más que cuando retoza con Balder porque Thor es aterradoramente más grande y dotado. Más salvaje. Y su cuerpo reacciona y se lo pide.

—Mía...— la voz ronca de Thor eriza su piel.— Tu eres mía— Loki tiembla gustosa con las palabras que vibran sobre su pecho. Por su mente vaga la duda de si Thor era así con Sif. 

—Sí, Thor, sí— Loki atrapa el rostro de Thor con ambas manos y lo obliga a mirarla. Sus ojos se conectan como nunca antes y brillan con la misma intensidad y deseo.—Tuya.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás en los planes de Loki. Thor toma su miembro y lo enfila contra su abertura húmeda y resbaladiza. No hay advertencia, Loki baja lentamente haciendo que Thor retire su mano y baja más y más hasta tener todo de Thor. 

Ambos se quedan inmóviles enredándose en un abrazo fuerte, jadeando sobre sus hombros y temblando ante la sensación de lo conocido. 

—Dioses, Thor...— Loki rueda sus caderas lentamente, se mece en las piernas de Thor y apenas y se atreve a levantarse más de la cuenta.—Eres... Dioses.

No hay más palabras, solo jadeos y gemidos que se pierden en besos. No hay más que caricias que recorren todo el cuerpo de Loki y uñas que se arrastran por la espalda de Thor. No hay más que un vaivén lento que se vuelve rápido y agresivo cuando Thor quiere enterrarse más y más en Loki. En la mujer que ahora le pertenece. 

Loki se mueve con más fiereza, muerde los labios de Thor mientras este aprieta sus dedos en sus glúteos, incluso se atreve a golpearla haciendo que Loki se sobresalté y chille entre un gemido y una risa. Sí, Loki decide que le gusta más Thor como amante. 

Y como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, y lo hacen, se pierden en el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, entre un gemido largo y desafinado y, un gruñido ahogado y estrangulado. 

—Por Hel, Loki — Thor la aferra con fuerza porque sabe que Loki es todo y, sobre todo un estafador que puede desaparecer si no se retiene.— Atrévete a engañarme y no dudare en cortarte la cabeza— tira del cabello de Loki, haciéndola abandonar el refugio que había hecho en su hombro.  
—No, amor... — se atreve a decir Loki entre una mueca y una sonrisa porque, su mentira ya está mejor construida que el Bïfrost.—Nunca.

Y Loki no se separa de Thor, no baja de él ni lo deja salir, lo abraza y lo besa con vehemencia. Le entrega falsa esperanza y amor. Porque eso es lo mejor que Loki sabe hacer. Engañar.

*  
*  
*

Los días se trazan y pasan lentamente ante sus ojos esmeraldas mientras Loki cepilla y cepilla su cabello. Enredada en una túnica de seda verde se mira en su espejo. Puede ponerle fin a su plan en cualquier momento, sólo tiene que elegir un día, una hora y a uno de los dos Dioses para acabar con todo.

Un par de espadas envenenadas. Su cuerpo sometido contra su cama por uno de esos dos. Lágrimas falsas resbalando por su rostro fino y pálido. Sí, Balder es su elegido porque su nobleza y lealtad no son moldeables y, porque la ira de Thor sería más fácil de desatar contra su propia sangre. 

Pero Loki prefiere esperar, porque goza del placer que ha obtenido. Porque disfruta de la sumisión de los hijos de Odín, de su desesperación por tener su cuerpo entre sus manos avariciosas. 

Loki sonríe para su reflejo. Es lo más fácil que ha hecho, si se lo hubieran dicho antes, se hubiera reído. 

Tiene todo. Un lugar asegurado y dos amantes que se matarían por ella. Tiene todo. Un reino a sus pies y una venganza asegurada.

Tiene todo mientras mantiene a Balder embriagado y se pierde entre pasillos con Thor y sus caricias. Tiene más cuando Balder le suplica compañía, mientras Thor vaga por Midgard y regresa añorando sus brazos. 

Sus ojos brillan en el espejo llenos de satisfacción. En su mente repasa cada uno de sus encuentros y cada una de las atenciones de los Dioses a los que una vez llamó hermanos. Lo ha conseguido, los tiene a los dos.

Pero Loki no se ha dado cuenta de que se perdió en su propio juego. El engaño que tejió con tanto esmero se ha enredado en su delgado cuerpo. 

Loki todo lo ve. Ve a los Dioses caídos y su sangre derramada. Ve a Asgard arrodillándose y entregando su devoción a su nueva Reina. Pero no ve su propia desgracia. Porque para el Dios del Engaño nunca hay un final en el que gane. 

Porque Loki es perceptivo con todos, menos consigo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Siéntanse cómodos (as) de opinar, por favor. <3


End file.
